LEGO Dimensions: Quantum Havoc (TrueArenaOneOneOne)
LEGO Dimensions: Quantum Havoc is a sequel to LEGO Dimensions, which has four waves and takes place from October 20, 2018 to May 11, 2019. It will be available for PS4, XBOX One, and Nintendo Switch. Starter Pack * LEGO Dimensions: Quantum Havoc Starter Pack- $99.99 USD ** Batman + Batmobile ** Gandalf ** Wyldstyle ** Lord Vortech + TBA ** Toy Pad + LEGO Gateway 2.0 Build * LEGO Dimensions: Quantum Havoc Veteran Traveller's Pack- $49.99 USD ** Lord Vortech + TBA ** LEGO Gateway 2.0 Build Story Mode Plot Lord Vortech has come back, stronger than ever, and is ready to collide the LEGO Multiverse once more. Batman, Gandalf, and Wyldstyle must use their abilities to go through a whole new selection of worlds as they seek the parts to master-build a weapon of quantum imprisonment... the Weapon of Quantum Havoc! Franchises Multiplatform * AnthonyM and the World of Sketch * Choose Your Fighter! * Shovel Knight * The GameTime Movie * Them's Fightin' Herds * Steven Universe * Nexo Knights * Crash Bandicoot * Undertale Wii U / Nintendo Switch * Metroid Prime Trilogy * Splatoon * ARMS Playstation 3 / Playstation 4 * inFAMOUS * inFAMOUS: Second Son * Sly Cooper XBOX 360 / XBOX One * Banjo-Kazooie * Cuphead * Killer Instinct Levels Story Mode * Vortech's Rise (Bonus Prologue, requires Lord Vortech figure) * TBA (Ghostbusters 2016) * TBA (Adventure Time) * TBA (Mission: Impossible) * TBA (Harry Potter) * TBA (The A-Team) * TBA (Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them) * TBA (Sonic the Hedgehog) * TBA (Gremlins) * TBA (E.T.: The Extra-Terrestrial) * TBA (The LEGO Batman Movie) * TBA (Knight Rider) * TBA (The Goonies) * TBA (LEGO City: Undercover) * TBA (The Powerpuff Girls) * TBA (Teen Titans GO!) * TBA (Beetlejuice) * A Romp in Sketchia (AnthonyM and the World of Sketch) * Bats, Blocks, and Shovels (Shovel Knight) * Knighttime Wandering (Nexo Knights) * A Lesson from the Fighters (Choose Your Fighter!) * Fightin' Chance in Fœnum (Them's Fightin' Herds) * Wiki Warp Wandering (The GameTime Movie) * A Universe of Havoc (Steven Universe) * The Weapon of Quantum Havoc! (Undertale) Story Packs AnthonyM and the World of Sketch * Sanctum Spelunking * Pencil It In * Things That Go Bump in the Night * Color Me Confused * Crossing the Seas * AnthonyM vs Vortech The GameTime Movie * 1 * 2 * 3 * 4 * 5 * 6 Level Packs * The Musings of a Wandering Blacksmith (Choose Your Fighter!) * We Are the Crystal Gems (Steven Universe) * TBA (Nexo Knights) * The Shovel of Hope (Shovel Knight) * Undertale (Level) Packs Wave 1 * AnthonyM and the World of Sketch Story Pack (AnthonyM + Guardian Cycle + Guardian's Sanctum Gateway) * AnthonyM and the World of Sketch Team Pack (Strongarm + Mobile Fist, Techo + Techo's Shooter Ship) * AnthonyM and the World of Sketch Fun Pack 1 (Blurri + SS Mixium) * AnthonyM and the World of Sketch Fun Pack 2 (Shadus + Shadow Slicer) * The GameTime Movie Story Pack (GameTime + Road Rusher + Wiki Warp Station Gateway) * The GameTime Movie Fun Pack (King Phantom + Inkraid) * inFAMOUS Team Pack (Cole MacGrath + Backup Generator, Evil Cole MacGrath + Ravager Beast) * Metroid Prime Trilogy Team Pack (Samus Aran + Metroid, Zero Suit Samus + Samus's Gunship) * Banjo-Kazooie Team Pack (Banjo and Kazooie + Bolt Bucket, Gruntilda + Mecha Broomstick) Wave 2 * Choose Your Fighter! Level Pack (Zarrus + Emerald Dragon / Blacksmith Station) * Choose Your Fighter! Team Pack (Cybern + Kebley's Shell, Hekama + Beacon of Hope) * Choose Your Fighter! Fun Pack 1 (Crystallon + Crystalline Mass) * Choose Your Fighter! Fun Pack 2 (Zakonu + Zakonu's Time Machine) * Shovel Knight Level Pack (Shovel Knight + Aerial Anvil / Big Beeto) * Shovel Knight Team Pack (Plague Knight + Cauldron Cannon, Specter Knight + Red Skull) * Shovel Knight Fun Pack (King Knight + Propeller Rat) * Them's Fightin' Herds Fun Pack (Oleander + Unicornomicon) * inFAMOUS: Second Son Team Pack (Delsin Rowe + Video Angel, Evil Delsin Rowe + Video Demon) * Splatoon Team Pack (Inkling Boy + Ink Turret, Inkling Girl + Octarian UFO) * Killer Instinct Team Pack (Jago + Tiger's Lair Gong, Fulgore + Kilgore) Wave 3 * Steven Universe Level Pack (Steven Universe + Lion / Greg's Van) * Steven Universe Team Pack (Pearl + Pearlbot, Amethyst + Injector) * Steven Universe Fun Pack 1 (Garnet + Amycopter) * Steven Universe Fun Pack 2 (Peridot + Peribot) * LEGO Nexo Knights Level Pack (Clay + Knight Mech / Rumble Blade) * LEGO Nexo Knights Team Pack (Macy + Thunder Mace, Lance + Mecha Horse) * LEGO Nexo Knights Fun Pack 1 (Aaron + Aero Striker V2) * LEGO Nexo Knights Fun Pack 2 (Axl + Tower Carrier) * Sly Cooper Fun Pack (Sly Cooper + Cooper Van) * ARMS Fun Pack (Spring Man + Hedlok) * Cuphead Fun Pack (Cuphead + Cuphead's Aeroplane) Wave 4 * AnthonyM and the World of Sketch Holiday Pack * Undertale Level Pack (Frisk + Soul of Determination / Mettaton) * Undertale Team Pack (Sans + Gaster Blaster / Papyrus + Greater Dog) * Crash Bandicoot Fun Pack (Crash Bandicoot + Crash's Jetpack) * Spyro the Dragon Fun Pack (Spyro the Dragon + Spyro's Skateboard) Postwave * AnthonyM and the World of Sketch Polybag (Waitress Penny) * Choose Your Fighter! Polybag (Lady Elementia) References All Packs Category:Customs by TrueArenaOneOneOne Category:AnthonyM and the World of Sketch Category:Choose Your Fighter! Category:The GameTime Movie Category:Them’s Fightin’ Herds Category:Shovel Knight Category:Steven Universe Category:Nexo Knights Category:InFAMOUS Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Metroid Category:Splatoon Category:ARMS Category:Halo Category:Banjo-Kazooie Category:Cuphead Category:Undertale Category:Sly Cooper